


Шутка

by sea_star



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_star/pseuds/sea_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>таймлайн после 3 сезона. Мэнди злая девчонка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шутка

Хлопнула входная дверь. Мэнди, лениво пережевывая жвачку, оперлась на косяк и пристально взглянула на брата.  
\- Ну и чо надо? - буркнул Микки. Вчерашний паленый вискарь до сих пор шумел в голове. Настроение было паршивым. Он угрюмо пялился в телевизор. Мэнди надула пузырь, и он лопнул, облепив ее губы розовой пленкой. Облизав их, она неторопливо направилась в свою комнату, но возле двери замерла и обронила:  
\- Йен вернулся.  
И скрылась за дверью. Это прозвучало так обыденно, что до Микки не сразу дошло.  
Он еще какое-то время сидел, а потом вдруг...

Йен вернулся.  
Рыжий ублюдок вернулся, его не пристрелили в гребаном Иране или Ираке ли похуй где там еще. Впрочем, ему, Микки, нет до этого дела. И до того, что рыжий вернулся, тоже.

Йен вернулся.  
Совершенно некстати вспомнились две родинки на бледном животе Галлахера. Ниже пупка. Когда Йен торопливо стягивал с себя штаны, их иногда можно было увидеть. Но редко - в основном, трахались они по-быстрому, в разных закоулках, полностью никогда не раздеваясь. Да и Микки это казалось пидорасней. Приспустил штаны, и вперед. Они же не пидоры, чтобы лизаться или голяком валаться. Впрочем, если выдавался редкий шанс, когда у Милковичей или у Галлахеров никого не было дома, Йен и Микки разгуливали без одежды. Но это чтобы не париться лишний раз. В такие моменты они могли трахаться раза по три. И почему-то, когда Микки бросал украдкой взгляд на две эти родинки, у него щекотало внутри. Он ненавидел себя и Йена в этот момент.

Йен вернулся.  
У этого мудака раньше была совершенно пидарская длинная челка. Ну просто педовка, которых полно на углу возле бара "Синий фонарь". Зато член у него отличный - длинный, толстый. Микки иногда ловил себя на мысли, что ему хочется взять его в руку, но он старался не думать о такой пидорской херне.

Йен вернулся.  
День прошел как в тумане. Микки метался по дому, выпил бесчетное количество пива и выкурил столько, что щипало в горле. Потом он неожиданно для самого себя оказался перед домом Галлахеров. Фонарь на их улице, как всегда, не горел, лишь ярко светились окна дома. Слышно было, как истошно орал Карл. Микки спрятался за деревом и закурил, ежась на пронизывающем осеннем ветру. Уже почти стемнело. Сердце бухало в груди как бешеное. Какого хрена? Он сейчас войдет и блять поздоровается с другом. Чо такого? Но ноги будто приросли к земле.   
На втором этаже открылось окно, и Микки чуть не свалился от неожиданности. Раздался смех гребаного умника Липа, мелькнул в темноте яркой оранжевой точкой выброшенный окурок. И чо он блять ржет? Может, рыжий чешет ему про то, как трахал смазливых призывников? Подумав об этом, Микки сорвался с места и почти бегом направился в крыльцу дома Галлахеров. А чо - он тоже не прочь послушать, как рыжий мудила совал свой член в разные места.   
Ногой распахнул дверь. Свет ослепил его, показался настолько ярким, что Микки на секунду ослеп. Он моргнул. Пять ебаных Галаххеров сидели за столом. Только пять. Это было неправильно. Так не должно было быть. Микки уже открыл рот, чтобы заорать на весь дом "выходи, рыжий хер", как сзади хлопнула дверь и раздался голос Мэнди:  
\- Повелся, братик? Я пошутила. Нечего было мою заначку воровать.  
Ошалелый, Микки обернулся. Мэнди презрительно улыбалась и показывала ему средний палец.

Йен вернулся.  
Микки не спал почти всю ночь, курил в холодную темень окна и старался ни о чем не думать.

Йен вернулся.  
В этот день, год назад, Йен Галлахер уехал призывником в армию США.


End file.
